The present invention relates to a transmission type X-ray generation tube having an X-ray window and a target, and more particularly, to a type thereof capable of providing ionization to ambient atmosphere.
Recently, gas ionization to the ambient air or gas is required for neutralization of a charged article, or for providing a negative ion atmosphere for human comfort. Further, positive gas ionization is also used for sterilization of the ambient atmosphere.
To this effect, Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. Sho-62-44936 discloses an ion beam generation system provided with a synchrotrons radiation device. However, no proposals have yet been made in connection with the employment of a transmission type X-ray generation tube for this purpose.